


Love appètit

by Notgonnabeme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Bad Boy Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Its in chapter six, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim jungwoo is confused, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned blowjob, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, The smut is not graphic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notgonnabeme/pseuds/Notgonnabeme
Summary: Jungwoo likes Johnny, likes the way he smiles and talks to him.He also likes Jaehyun, likes how he looks at him so adoringly and invites him out to eat.Doyoung is one of his favorite people, he likes how well the other takes care of him and showers him with affection.Jungwoo doesn't like that he likes them more than friends.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is wholly fictional; I don't own any of these characters. 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, any mistake is mine.
> 
> Title from my friend, tysm!

"...He's a mess, Johnny hyung." 

Jungwoo stirs, feels the words mumbled into his skin. The hand on his side rubs a soothing circle as if apologizing for waking him up. Another hand joins in, lightly combing his hair back and Jungwoo snuggles closer into the warmth of said hand. 

He is tipsy, had a little too much to drink, and also a bit high off of the concert. They'd shared room this time, three rooms, three each. With him, Jaehyun and Johnny. 

He can't live with them. Not two of them at a time. He can handle rooming with Jaehyun just fine when it's only them. 

There are two beds in the room. One king-sized and the other being single bed. Jungwoo is considerably smaller than Johnny and he's more familiar with Jaehyun's sleeping habits so he's sharing the king bed with him now. 

Jaehyun shifts behind him. Somewhere in front of him, Johnny caresses his right cheek. The touch lasts for a few seconds, then he shuffles away. 

A few minutes pass, the only sound he can hear is Jaehyun's and his breathing. The sound of glass and the little click of pills on the bedside table making him cracks one eye open. Johnny smiles down at him from the side of the bed. 

"Hi," 

He sits up with help from Jaehyun. Scratching at his stomach, he realizes that his shirt is missing. Johnny exchanges a look with the other in the room. He doesn't question it, still floating in clouds. 

He pops the pill in his mouth and drains the glass, some of the water drops on the bed and his body. Johnny's large hand follows the trail slowly to collect the droplets. 

He giggles, feels it tickling his skin. When he looks up at Johnny, the latter's eyes are full of fondness. 

His weak heart can't take the amount of love in them, he averts his eyes to the bed, noticing Jaehyun's hand on his side. 

It's warm. 

His heart swells further. He lays down, pretending to sleep. He succeeds, sleep takes him a moment later. 

He catches some word from the conversation of the other two, but he might be dreaming. 

"...our mess, Jae." 

. 

Jungwoo blinks his eyes open, the darkness making it hard to see. 

He still feels an arm around his middle, shallow breath against his neck. At least he's not dizzy from a hangover. 

His phone is charging on the nightstand, the time reads 4:35 am, Johnny is sleeping with his back turned towards him. 

He turns around as quickly as he can with a body next to him, Jaehyun stirs but remains asleep. 

He's so handsome, Jungwoo thinks, so handsome that it's hard to believe he is real. 

Jaehyun mumbles something in his sleep and pulls Jungwoo flushed against his chest. The latter sighs, melting into the embrace. 

He's content like this, for now, just having them as his friends, his family. Even though he wants a lot more, he won't let them know. He can't let them know. 

It means their careers, their lives. 

Jungwoo wouldn't risk that for anything. Not for his own selfish desire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistake is mine!
> 
> It's my first time writing long fic, yay

"So, are you alright now?" 

He turns to look at Taeyong, the leader is already looking at him with so much worry that it makes him smile. Despite the fact that Jungwoo is not any bit alright, he nods and leans his head against the other's shoulder. 

"He's been looking like that for almost a week, Yongie, he's not fine." 

Sometimes Jungwoo just hates how well Johnny can read him. 

He reaches forward blindly and pulls a sleepy Taeil into his lap. The eldest grumbles but shifts to make himself comfortable, eyes drooping to continue his sleeping. 

Johnny brushes a strand of hair from his face, Jungwoo closes his eyes. 

It's so nice to be here. With a warm body in his embrace, with all 22 of his friends in a building. He hears Lucas banging in the other room, follows by laughter from Mark. Hears Doyoung taking sips of his drink while arguingwith Taeyong, can almost see the tension of Jaehyun's stare on the side of his face. 

"...should he rest?" 

He opens an eye, Doyoung is whispering something to Taeyong, the leader looks at him for a split second then away. 

Taeil turns in his lap and tucks his face into the crook of his neck. Donghyuck coos at them. Johnny huffs out a laugh. The weight on his lap disappears. He guesses Johnny might have carried Taeil elsewhere. 

He misses the warmth, but a lighter, warmer weight settles on his lap, Donghyuck moves around so he can lean back with Jungwoo slumps over him. 

"Sleep easier this way," he said, patting Jungwoo's brown locks. 

He agrees, and sleep. 

. 

"Doesn't they look so hot together like that?" 

Jungwoo turns, caught Johnny and Mark leaning on the far wall, talking. 

"Mm," he licks his lips, throat suddenly dry at the thought of how well Johnny could fuck him against that wall. Maybe he needed a drink, and he tells Donghyuck just that. The younger laughs, pushing him away and getting up. 

Jungwoo follows him, walking pass Doyoung, he slows, the looks thrown his way is curious, intrigued, and laced with something more dangerous. 

Jaehyun opens his mouth, says something into Doyoung's ear, Doyoung hums, eyes not leaving Jungwoo's. 

Shiver runs down his spine, Jungwoo quicken his pace, eyes back on Donghyuck's smaller frame. 

. 

Five cans of beer and a box of chicken later, he is half naked on Donghyuck's bed. 

(He absolutely refuses to be on Johnny's, even when Donghyuck whines right in his ears about how he himself would never touch said bed. Now they're sharing a bed.) 

He took them of, partly because he's drunk, partly because Donghyuck wanted to see his abs or something. It's also so hot in this room, maybe it's drunkenness. 

When Johnny opens the door, his eyes zeroes in on the junk at the foot of the bed first, then he looks at Donghyuck, already looking like he would swoop his ass, then he sees Jungwoo. 

His eyes curve up into a smile, all fond and loving. 

Jungwoo feels the need to cover himself up, his naked chest starting to feel cold under the other's eyes. 

"Haechanie, Mark is waiting outside." 

Jungwoo shifts to get up, Johnny strides across the room, take his hands and pins them on his bed. The pose strangely precarious, he can barely sit straight with two hands supporting him, with none (they're in Johnny's big grip,) he almost let himself falls into the bed. 

Donghyuck looks at said hands, eyes sparkling. 

"I'll sleep at Dream's today then, have fun taking care of him, hyung, also thanks in advance for clearing the trash!" 

With that, he leaves. 

Leaves him and Johnny together. On the bed. One half naked, the other with loosened tie. 

Jungwoo swallows, aware of their almost nonexistent space. Johnny's dark eyes follow the movement. 

"Hyung, I---" 

Johnny pushes him, Jungwoo falls back onto the bed. Johnny cages him with his arms. Jungwoo brings his hands up to grip his biceps. 

"You got drunk again," 

Jungwoo nods, dumbly. Johnny is so close to him, those eyes got so dark there are only small rings of brown in them. 

"You will forget about this in the morning," 

Jungwoo won't. 

"So, please let me do it." 

He doesn't have an idea of what Johnny is asking for, but he still nods. 

The last thing he sees is Johnny's face. 

. 

He doesn't remember anything. 

He guesses he passed out on Donghyuck's bed, Johnny must have left the water for him. 

Johnny is in bed, next to him. Back turned, as always. 

Jungwoo sighs, stretches, and gets up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungwoo found himself in a dark brown room, three people were sitting on the bed. He pinched himself and realized it's a dream. 

It was a dream, so he could do anything. 

Johnny saw him first, like he always did. Jaehyun was the one that got up and led him to the bed. 

Doyoung opened his eyes and looked at Jungwoo, smiled his usual smile at him. 

Johnny turned his head with a finger on his jaw and kissed him. 

Jungwoo flinched and woke up. 

. 

Yuta loops an arm around his shoulder, Jungwoo looks up. 

He is looking ahead, at the staffs, their managers, anyone except him. Jungwoo frowns but doesn't question it. 

"You like him," is whispered only for both of them to hear. Jungwoo is relaxed, feeling nice, and ready for the stage. The realization of what those words mean catches up to him a few moments later. 

"Uh, um-- who?" 

Yuta leans down, traces his lips against Jungwoo's jaw, eyes still fixed on something across the room. He jerks away, ticklish. 

Jaehyun is laughing at something Johnny says, then he isn't. Those eyes looking straight at them. Johnny seems to catch on, he looks their way as well. 

The silence stretches, Yuta takes his chin and forces him to meet his eyes. 

"Ah, so it's not just him, it's them." 

Jungwoo splutters, embarrassed of being caught so quickly. 

"Hyung, no-- I don't know what you're talking about." 

Yuta smirks, Jungwoo knows he's fucked. 

"Your eyes tell, Jungwoo. It wasn't hard figuring things out once you know." 

What does Yuta know? 

Jungwoo shivers, feels the walls closing up on him. Is he panicking? Is his career over now? Will he get kicked out of the group? 

"What did you do, Yuta hyung," 

Warm hands, Doyoung, from the feels of them, are on his cheeks, Yuta's arm has already been lifted from his shoulders. Jungwoo feels a lump in his throat. 

He can feel Yuta shifting behind him, can hear the conversation going on above him, but he doesn't want to think. 

Doyoung's hand feels cold against his burning cheek, Jungwoo tries and fails to control himself. He coos at him brushes a stray tear away from his face. 

"Why did you cry, hm?" 

What if Doyoung knows too? 

"...don't hate me," 

Jungwoo forces his eyes open, he didn't cry, not fully, maybe just panicked a little. But he's fine. 

"I'll never hate you, Woo." 

Of course, he'd say that to make him feel better. Of course he would. Because Doyoung always take care of him. 

How can he stop falling for them? 

His heart hurts, his brain hurts. He can't wait to go home and sleep for two days straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will turn into alljungwoo at some point because I'm not good at plot keeping lollll


	4. Chapter 4

Jungwoo feels significantly better after a shower and a nap. 

He had asked to hang out in Taeyong's room, the leader didn't seem to like the idea, so now he'd go to Mark's. 

Of course Haechan would steal his place. Jungwoo stands at the door, eyes shifting from Haechan's head on Mark's lap to the wall. Mumbling an apology, he retreats and decides to go the Taeil's room, if the maknae is with Mark, Taeil should be free, right? Yuta usually goes to Doyoung's in times like this. 

Right. He is, in fact, alone. Jungwoo sighs out in relief, going straight to the spot on the bed next to Taeil. The elder greets him quietly, eyes fixed on a book in his hands. Jungwoo curls up around Taeil, knowing it will hurt if he fell asleep like this but couldn't care less, and falls asleep to the sound of pages flipping and people shuffling behind the door. 

It's midnight when he wakes up. Taeil is nowhere in his sight. Yuta is laying face down on his own bed. The older turns from his phone when he hears Jungwoo shifting. 

Yuta looks guilty, he offers him an awkward smile. Jungwoo is a bit alarmed. Yuta has never been awkward. His smiles are mostly the cheery ones, sometimes sad, but almost never like this. 

"Sorry for today, Woo. I couldn't wait until we were alone and I got too excited--" 

Jungwoo has thought about it, about how Doyoung had wiped his tears with such gentle finger. How Jaehyun probably said something weird about him. 

He decided it was not Yuta's fault. 

"It's not you, hyung." He smiles at Yuta, cutting him off mid-sentence, "It's me." 

Because the problem must be him, right? 

. 

Jaehyun is not in their room. 

That's nice. That's good, considering his tiredness from today. He can't possibly deal with Jaehyun right now. However, he is not alone, Johnny is on Jaehyun's bed. 

Why? Why must the world do this to him? 

Johnny just smiles at him, like it's normal, like he isn't driving Jungwoo insane. 

"Hey, Jaehyun needs time with Donghyuck today, they're having a game night," 

(Jungwoo wonders, where did those guys get the energy to still function?) 

"...so I thought I'd come here." 

"Okay, yeah. Right." 

Jungwoo shifts, feeling out of place in his own bedroom. The day's event catching up to him, he blurts out without thinking, "Why did you look at me like that today?" 

Johnny's smile fades. He's frowning a bit. The air around them stills, Jungwoo only hears ringing in his ears. 

"You're so wound up, Jungwoo," He finally say. Getting up, walks towards him, "So wound up, you don't even know what we want for you." 

He asks without thinking, "What is it?" 

Johnny is smiling again, but it's weird this time. He gestures at their room, their proximity, his own hand on Jaehyun's bed. 

"This, Jungwoo." 

"What?" He is so confused, nothing makes sense. Johnny's eyes on him doesn't, what he said doesn't. 

"You," Johnny pulls him in by the wrist, Jungwoo stumbles into his lap, "and me." 

The 'Jaehyun and Doyoung' is left unsaid, but they both know it. 

Jungwoo should've known Johnny would know. Because he knows everything Jungwoo thinks. 

"I, I don't want to talk." He scrambles off of the body (hot, strong, and oh, muscular) underneath him, steps backward, Johnny already reaching for him. 

Because, he is sure, what Johnny is going to say isn't going to be nice. It's going to hurt him in more ways than he believes is possible. Doyoung and Jaehyun are something, not explicit, but the members know those two don't fuck around. Johnny got between both of them recently, Jungwoo can see in the way the duo's eyes lit up when they see Johnny. 

It must be something about how he, an outsider, is ruining their perfectly balanced relationships. 

Jungwoo doesn't have anywhere to go, but he must be somewhere else, not in here with Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always turn to angst?


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it that makes you so dense?" 

Jungwoo startles, Jaehyun is at the door, his eyebrows knit together, arm crosses. His biceps visible through his short-sleeved shirt. 

"What?" 

Jaehyun huffs out, frustrated. Stepping into the room, the door closing behind him, Jaehyun walks to the bed, one of his hands slides up Jungwoo's thigh. He takes a deep breath. "I know Johnny hyung has already talked to you about," His other hand gestures around wildly. "Yet you still act like this. Act like we've become some sort of stranger. Before you're just doing it when there's two or three of us with you, but now it's even worse, you get quiet when we're alone too!" 

Jaehyun's voice gets louder the more he talks. The collar of his shirt gets yanked forward, Jungwoo closes his eye in an attempt to hide. 

He has already expected this kind of breaking point, he'd thought Jaehyun would be the one to break, too. He hadn't thought about the details, however. He had expected a punch, a physical violation to slap some sense into him (which would be nice, how perfect would Jaehyun's bruises look on him), but he hadn't think about any other form of encounter. 

It's a complete surprise when he feels something soft but so demanding on his lips. 

It takes him another heartbeat to realize it's Jaehyun's lips. On his. Jaehyun pulls away, worry clear in his eyes, Jungwoo decides he doesn't want to fuck this up again, like how he was too drunk to talk to Johnny. He leans forward and takes Jaehyun's wrist and pulls. 

The other falls on the bed next to him with a soft 'oof', manages to recover fast enough to turn on his back and pull Jungwoo on top of him. Jaehyun's lips are soft, this close, he can smell those perfumes and shower products they shared but don't smell right on him, the sweetness of too-sweet coffee Jaehyun had before coming in here. 

It feels right, so good to lay there, half on top of Jaehyun, sheets in his grips, Jaehyun's fingers on his jaw. One of his legs dangerously close to where Jungwoo doesn't want him. 

They parts, looking like a mess, Jaehyun cracks a smile, and Jungwoo's inside warms. 

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" 

. 

They kiss a lot after that. It is like discovering something new that Jungwoo has never thought about before. He clings to Jaehyun a lot more, trying and failing to be nonchalant. They kiss during practice break, backstage at the shows, in their rooms. Sometimes the kisses are soft, just lips on lips. Others are heated, teeth pulling at each other and sharing hot breaths. The members must've known something was up, but they didn't mention it. 

He doesn't forget about the other two, however. He just feels like just this is more than enough for him. This is what he didn't dare to even hope. 

He begins to crave Jaehyun's touches, needs his attention on him more often. His lips get too sore sometimes that the noonas give him dirty looks with scolding ready on their tongues. 

It's all worth it when he catches Jaehyun looking at him like a predator watching its prey. 

. 

They're on a break, just them in the dorm. Only four of them, Jungwoo can't believe his luck sometimes. 

He is on a chair at the dining table, Doyoung at his back, Jaehyun close to Johnny on the sofa. 

Johnny looks at him, worried. Jaehyun has his arm around the former, looking away, pretending to be interested in the TV show. 

Doyoung breaths on the back of his neck. Jungwoo doesn't know how he gets in this position. 

"You've been all up in Jaehyun's space lately, " Doyoung comments with a press of lips to his neck, "Bathing in his attention, aren't you?" 

Yes, yes he is. It was nice to feel desired, to feel wanted, loved. Maybe Doyoung wants his friend (boyfriend?) back, maybe he just doesn't like Jungwoo hanging around Jaehyun so much. 

Is it going to be something like,' You're stealing my boyfriend away from me, you selfish boy'? 

Doyoung must think he'd been keeping Jaehyun to himself, even when he has no right to. 

"You're overthinking again." Fingers tapping against his temple, Jungwoo doesn't meet Doyoung's gaze. He can almost imagine the frown on Doyoung's face and the long nagging he'd get from Taeyong from biting his lips this hard. 

"Tell me what to do, hyung," He decides to mumble at the ground, "tell me how you'd like me to behave." 

There's a hitch of breath, he can feel Doyoung's eyes on him, can almost feel how Jaehyun is watching them from a distance. Doyoung leans in, Jungwoo tilts his head up to meet the other's lips. 

He hears a surprised intake of breath from the other two, but pays them no mind. Doyoung's kiss is soft and longing, but it lasts only a moment. He pulls away and licks his lips, Jungwoo does the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody still waiting for this?
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long, school projects are pain in the a$$.
> 
> Also I'm sure there'll be mistakes. You can let me know in the comments!

Johnny should have known Jungwoo would be too innocent to get the message. 

He had been attracted to the younger since day one, followed by Doyoung, then Jaehyun. It was a surprise when he discovered that those two were together, he didn't like the idea at first but soon accepted it. 

There was nothing complicated when he fitted in between them, two became three, as easy as that. Because he also liked Jaehyun and adored Doyoung a lot. They knew they'll be complete with Jungwoo as the final piece. 

It was hard. He had been giving Jungwoo signs after signs, yet the younger still acted like nothing was happening. They were all intentional, the lingered touch on the thighs, the hand-holding, the hugs. It was so damn obvious Taeyong gave him a knowing smirk, even Haechan, who was oblivious to anyone's crushing on him, started to notice. 

Everyone except Jungwoo knew Johnny liked him. 

He couldn't believe it when Jaehyun looked at him and pulled Jungwoo in for a kiss. Couldn't help the flare of jealousy at the sight. Why wasn't he the one kissing Jungwoo, when he was the one who initiated all this? 

But when Jungwoo smiled at him, his world narrowed down on him. 

Johnny decided it was all worth the wait. 

. 

Doyoung has already known he was deep in this shit. 

Jungwoo looked at him through his eyelashes, he had the urge to kiss him stupid. To do something they would regret, like bite his neck or mark him up. Doyoung didn't do any of that. 

Instead, he let Jungwoo snuggled with him and played with his hair softly while he fell asleep, touched him in places that could be called platonic, kissed his cheeks and hands jokingly, comforted him anywhere. 

It's the most he could do, he wasn't known to be bold like Jaehyun, not good at giving hints like Johnny. 

He was content with his position. 

. 

Somehow, they make it work. 

It's just them, they're all the same. Except now they don't have to pretend. Now Jungwoo can openly preen under the weight of Jaehyun's gaze. Can snuggles with Johnny on the couch in the middle of the room. Can tuck a strand of hair behind Doyoung's ears without overthinking things. 

They are okay. 

. 

"Hyung, you don't have to hold back," 

Jungwoo is on his bed, back against the headboard. Jaehyun on his, acting relaxed but hands clenched. Johnny is looking at them through half-closed eyes, one hand on Jaehyun's clothed erection, head on the other's shoulder. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Jungwoo." 

Doyoung's hand rests on the boy's cheek, he nuzzles into his hand, eyes closed. 

He's a picture of innocence, but he would be the death of them. 

Jungwoo is so obedient, the way he opens his mouth to let Doyoung's thumb inside, the way he parts his legs for him. 

Jaehyun shifts under his palm, trusting up lightly to get friction. Johnny kicks his lips and leans down to breathe on him. 

Jungwoo whines at them from his bed, hands gripping Doyoung's head between his legs. They don't have much time to go all the way, Jungwoo getting annoyed and irritated by stress and work, Doyoung wanting to help, and Jaehyun and Johnny just want to watch. 

They had talked about this, about what each of them likes in bed. Johnny likes to be at the top, he doesn't mind being at the bottom but people find it weird. He also likes to watch people. Doyoung likes pet names, baby, pup, kitten, he likes to bite hard enough to draw blood and soothe the marks with his lips. Jaehyun likes to be the boss, he doesn't appreciate people talking back to him. 

While they think they're quite tame, Jungwoo is just filthy. He likes to be choke, likes to be held down and manhandled, likes having someone in his mouth. 

Jungwoo was born to please. And the three of them couldn't resist him. 

It was like spoiling a child, Johnny supposes. Whatever Jungwoo wants, they'll make sure he gets it. 

It is so natural, the way Doyoung slides off Jungwoo, the drags of hands up his sides, the closed fist around Jungwoo's throat. The youngest shuts his eyes and lets himself enjoy the pressure around his throat, Johnny swallows down the anticipation. 

It has always been intense, every time Jungwoo drops his smiles and turns serious. 

It is everything he had ever wanted, and he's selfish enough to think of keeping him forever. 

. 

Jungwoo has dated before, obviously. 

He had seen lovestruck eyes of couples around his hometown, thought he had escaped those when he auditioned into SM, saw them again and again in passing faces. 

He remembered one pair of eyes, however, that made him so aware of his own. 

He had seen the way Yeri looks at Joy sometimes. He wished he wasn't that obvious. 

Turns out, he wasn't, and he was so damn oblivious to the world around him as well. 

Now, as he settles in between Doyoung and Jaehyun's sleeping form, Johnny in the shower, he feels complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a wild ride for me!
> 
> It's my first time writing long english fic (I normally do one shot or just 3 chapters max) and I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. Anyways comments are welcomed and thank you for every kudos!!
> 
> See you soon ♡


End file.
